Şablon:T7
: Go, Drago! (ROARING) : You got this! Drive Howlkor back! (BARKING) : No problem. I'm good. : Tail Crusher! (GRUNTING) (BARKING) (ROARING) : Prismatic Bolt! : Uggh! (GRUNTING) : Ahhh! : Drago, no! Withdraw! (GLASS SHATTERING) : Uh-oh. You know how much windows cost to replace? : So sorry. And it's supposedto rain tonight! : I'm so sorry! ??: Aha. So, these are the Awesome Ones. : Man. Rough day. Dan'in Babası: Thanks, hon. That looks healthy! (GIGGLING) : We really messed up this afternoon. : The window breaking earlier was my fault. : Ah, Drago, it's not all on you. I'm involved too. We should definitely be more careful, though. (DOORBELL RINGING) (LIGHTNING BARKING) : Hm? Dan'in Annesi: Just a minute! ??: I'm Ms. Kravitz. I just moved into the neighborhood and popped by to say hello! Dan'in Annesi: Okay, then, nice to meet you too. ??: I just wanted to come meet my new neighbors. And let's just say I have something important to talk to you about. I bet these things are popular with the kids around here, right? Bakugan? Dan'in Babası: Yep, our son has one of those. He really... ??: Bakugan are a menace! My last house was destroyed by one of those horrible things! Playing with Bakugan should be forever banned starting now. : What? Ban Bakugan forever? Dan'in babası: I think banning them might be going a bit too far. Dan'in annesi: Yes, I thought you'd say that. ??: But you may want to consider rethinking this, my friends. (BEEPING) (BOOM) : Wha? Why did you suddenly go huge? : Trust me. I don't understand it either. Dan'in Annesi: What do you think you're doing, Dan? ??: See? Dangerous things are bound to happen with Bakugan. : Look at all those "Ban Bakugan" posters. They're everywhere! : Why is everyone suddenly against Bakugan? : It won't last. But we don't want this getting worse, so let's not cause any more accidents. Right Dan? Especially you. Got it? : But it was kinda funny when that window smashed. : Dan! ??: But do you really understand? : What? Withdraw, Trox! (BEEPING) (GASPING) (GROWLING) Adam: That's my brand new car! It had heated seats and everything! (SOBBING) : How? But I already put him back into Baku-ball mode! : A little more whipped cream, a little more... That looks good! (BEEPING) Pastry Chef: Ahh! Help! : My cake! Ah! What happened, Gorthion? : Huh? CROWD CHANTING: No more Bakugan! : Man, it's getting harder and harder to Bakugan battle around here. : But why is this happening? Before now, the Bakugan have never gone big for no reason like this. : This has never happened to us before. : What's going on, Trox? Any ideas? : No. None of us have the faintest clue what's up. : What the... We're not even allowed to battle here now? No way! Let's go. We have no other choice! : This is... nice. Hey, we got here first you know! No you didn't. This is our spot! Wait your turn! : Everyone had the same idea to come here. : Looks like all we can do right now is line-up. : Seriously? ??: Bakugan, stop! Dan ve Wynton: Huh? ??: As of today, I declare Bakugan battling is banned here. Go home at once! : You've gotta be kidding me. : So, where do we battle now? : Guys, we're losing followers fast! : Who can blame 'em? We haven't updated our site in days. : We need to get a new AO video up ASAP! : Maybe we can! Drago ve Trox: Huh? : How's it looking? : Hmm. I think it's gonna look really cool. ??: Hmm. This is gonna be fun. (BEEPING) Whoa! Oh! (GRUNTING) Whoa... ungh! (ROARING) (ROARING) (ROARING) (PEOPLE SCREAMING) : No! No, no this isn't good. : Why? ??: Now you've really gone and done it, haven't you? : We didn't do anything. This was some kind of accident or something. Dan'in Annesi: Dan, we can't keep letting you do this. : Mom! ??: All Bakugan are now banned everywhere for good. : Banned? Şef: You heard the lady. Now turn over your Bakugan to Miss Kravitz right now. : You can't do this! Dan'in Babası: Okay, Dan. You're gonna have to hand over your Bakugan to Miss Kravitz. : Wait a minute. Stop! : Agh, stop! : Please! ??: Say goodbye... to your Bakugan. : This can't be happening. ??: Everyone, we're safe now. (CROWD CHEERING) (BEEPING) (BEEPING) : Hmm. (CROWD SHOUTING ON TV) Breaking news. We've just learned that a weather satellite is falling and heading straight for Los Volmos. : This is bad! We have to get out of here! : Grab only what you need and let's go. : Hey. : Huh? : If we could save Los Volmos, we'd become true heroes. :Dan, what are you talking about? We have to evacuate! : Hold up. I think we have these guys right where we need them. Trust me. (BARKING) ??: A weather satellite falling? What a bunch of nonsense that is. Well, now that I have the Bakugan, who cares what happens to this town anyway? : Stop right there! ??: Huh? :Give us back our Bakugan right now! ??: Oh, sure. No problem! :Really? ??: Duh, as if I'd agree to that! : Huh? : We need those Bakugan to save the town. We're the only ones who can do it! ??: I've had enough. Now get out of my way. ??: Ah? (BEEPING) (WHOOSHING) : Agh. Guys! (BARKING) : So this is how you've been controlling the Bakugan? Whoa, she's fast! : I knew it. That lady seemed so suspicious and weird. (DRAGO GRUNTING) : What next, Dan? : Let's save Los Volmos. (HORNS HONKING) (GRUNTING) : What do I do with these things? : Go, Gorthion! Take those busses into the hills carefully! : Okay, Trox. Watch your step now. Easy does it. Lots of humans here. (ALARMED CHATTER) (SNARLING) Thank you so much. : Come on, now. Let's do this, Drago. : Yeah! : We've got a live update, loyal viewers. Even as we speak, it seems the Bakugan is now flying straight for the falling weather satellite. It's an exciting sight to see, but this reporter has to ask herself, what could that brave Bakugan be trying to do? : We only get one shot. You can do it, Drago. : Ready when you are, Dan. : Okay. Here it comes. Three, two, one. Now! Twisting Inferno! (BLASTING) : Ungh! Whoa. Wow! Whoa! (CROWD CHEERING) Veronica: What an extraordinary day, viewers. Los Volmos has been saved from certain disaster of some young people called the Awesome Ones and their great Bakugan. (APPRECIATIVE CROWD CHATTER) Dan'in Annesi: Dan! Oh, I'm so glad you're safe. I'm sorry, hon. (GASPING) : Hooray! Yeah! ??: I'm very sorry, Miss Philomena. Everything was going according to plan, until that satellite inconveniently fell from the sky. Philomena: So, the town was in a state of panic? ??: And then those brats attacked me looking for their Bakugan. I couldn't hold them back. Things went downhill from there. Not my fault! (GASPING) Philomena: Regardless... It looks like those "Awesome Ones" are going to give us uble than I thought. ??: KRAVITZ